Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons
Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons is the official Spelljammer website, authorised by Wizards of the Coast to create new material for the [[Spelljammer Campaign Setting|'Spelljammer' Campaign Setting]].[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons, is named after the first Spelljammer novel Beyond the Moons. The website is often called Beyond the Moons or abbreviated as BtM. The website is driven by the fan community and material can either be submitted to the Spelljammer Mailing List or submitted directly to the Seeker High Council.Submission Guidelines Contents Content on Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons falls into five areas.[http://www.spelljammer.org/ Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons homepage] SPELLJAMMER for D&D 3e This section of the website contains official rules to convert the Spelljammer roleplaying game to 3rd edition rules. It currently is focusing on three netbooks: * Player's Guide to Spelljammer * Ships in Wildspace * Monsters of Wildspace Game Mechanics This section contains game rules and is divided into three areas: * Rules for D&D 3e * Rules for AD&D 2e * Tools and Helpers Campaign Material This is the largest section of the website and is divided into seven sections which in turn have between two and five subsections each: * Adventures in Wildspace ** Adventures and Campaign Ideas ** Side-Treks and Encounters *Essays on Wildspace ** General Information ** Campaign Flavor ** The Nature of the Universe ** History and Current Events ** Variant Cosmologies and Settings *Heroes of Wildspace ** Races ** Classes and Kits ** Skills and Feats ** Spells and Psionics ** Equipment and Magic Items *Inhabitants of Wildspace ** Non-Player Characters ** Ships and Crews ** Organizations * Monsters of Wildspace ** Monster List ** Articles ** Additional Sources * Ships of Wildspace ** Ship Hulls ** Ship Helms ** Ship Equipment ** Ship Weapons ** Additional Material * Worlds of Wildspace ** Geonomicon ** Crystal Spheres ** Stand-alone Locations ** Phlogiston Maps ** Articles and Essays Art of Wildspace This section contains Spelljammer artwork. Tales of Wildspace This section contains Spelljammer stories, campaign journals and other creative writing. History * Beyond the Moons started up in late 1994 as a mirror of Port of Anacostia, which was the first Spelljammer website online.[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] * In 1995, Beyond the Moons moved to its first permanent server.[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] * In 1998, Port of Anacostia closed down.[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] * In 2000, following a proposal by Jim Butler of Wizards of the Coast, the fan community on the Spelljammer Mailing List were invited to vote for a website to become the official Spelljammer website. This vote led to Beyond the Moons unanimously being voted to run the offical Spelljammer website. A new website was called Compendium: The Seekers' Archive was created to host this official material.[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] * In 2002, after problems running Beyond the Moons and Compendium as separate websites, Static (the webmaster of both websites), made the decision to merge both websites into one. The new combined website would take the old name of Beyond the Moons and would become the official Spelljammer website.[http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/about.html About Beyond the Moons] See also * Lost Spheres: A sister website to Beyond the Moons' that hosts other Spelljammer websites and also has an archive of abandoned Spelljammer websites. References External links * Spelljammer: Beyond the Moons the official Spelljammer website Category:Official Spelljammer websites